


Back Where It Belongs (Unfortunately)

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [17]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a delivery from a very irate (yet extremely polite) Englishman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where It Belongs (Unfortunately)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> I decided I should try and give the buckyballs back to their home universe. So Alfred did. That's also CaraLee's fault because she suggested it and even offered some potential dialogue for Alfred. I was too lazy to look for the comment with it and wrote something close to what I remembered instead.

* * *

“I believe this particular piece of... property belongs to you,” the older man said, holding out the buckyball as though it were offensive, which Phil supposed was kind of true. They had huge appetites and shed like crazy, and he could only hope that there wasn't more breeding going on.

“Um, thank you,” Phil said, accepting the creature with reluctance.

“I trust,” the old man said with stiff formality that somehow came off like a weapon, “that this sort of occurrence will never happen again.”

“I...”

“I must warn you that if it does, there will be consequences. _Extreme_ consequences.”

Phil looked down at the ball of fur in his hands. “I think there already have been.”

“Oh, trust me when I say what you have been through is only the beginning, and should that creature or anything like it find its way into the multiverse again...”

Phil shuddered.


End file.
